Kisses in the Rain
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Rikichi has only ever wanted to be strong, but fate has not been kind. Born in the Rukongai and only conditionally accepted into the Gotei 13, he sets his sights on greatness, only to fall short, time after time. Enduring the abuse of stronger comrades, Rikichi fights to believe he can grow strong...All he needs is an angel to guide him...Tetsuya/Rikichi, yaoi, mpreg


**Kisses in the Rain**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(I have been thinking forever about giving cute Rikichi his own storyline and this one came to me out of the blue. Sweetness mingled with notes of sorrow and longing, this is one of those soulful pieces that reminds that there is someone for everyone, and that each of us can, given the right amount of tending, blossom and shine proudly. LOVE YOU, RIKICHI!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Invisible**

"Get out of the way and let the real fighters through!" snapped a tall, hawk-faced youth, shoving aside his younger comrade, then laughing as his friends did the same.

"Loser!" another scoffed, letting out a sarcastic huff as Rikichi lost his balance and nearly fell.

"Idiots," he whispered, half-heartedly, moving to a small, almost hidden corner of the grounds and drawing his zanpakutou.

He knelt silently, setting the sword on it's tip and relaxing so that peace was, once again, restored inside him. Focusing deeply, he felt the familiar presence of the spirit within the sword and searched his thoughts carefully, hoping, as he always did, that this would be the day his sword's name would come to him.

_I want to be strong._

_I want more than anything to be strong enough so that I can protect the Seireitei. I do nothing now to protect anyone. And I don't even think I could protect a friend if I had one. That's why I need to do this. I really want to be strong._

_Please...tell me your name, so I can be strong!_

Hope flooded his youthful form, swirling up inside as he felt the growing presence of the spirit. He reached out with his heart, imagining himself being as strong as his red-haired superior and longtime idol. He let that strength radiate through him, imagining himself standing tall as Abarai Renji did, swinging his sword and shattering the enemy, standing strong in front of the weaker, unseated fighters and sharing his strength with them.

_Please make me strong!_

_Please..._

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" a low, male voice hissed into his ear, tearing him out of his thoughts as a strong arm encircled his waist and a hand clapped over his mouth, "Were you coming here to wait for me?"

Rikichi shut his eyes tightly, struggling in the bigger youth's arms and trying to bite at the hand over his mouth.

_Stop! Stop! I want you to stop!_

In front of the two, Rikichi's weapon teetered, then clunked to the ground.

"I saw the way those other guys treated you," the other youth said, running his tongue along the shell of an ear and making Rikichi stiffen, "I can stop them from bothering you."

He wrapped an unforgiving hand around Rikichi's slighter wrist and guided his hand downward.

"You take care of me and I take care of you, right?"

A sudden swell of kido emerged from Rikichi's struggling body, breaking the other youth's hold on him and forcing the young man back.

"Get off of me!" Rikichi gasped, holding his hands ready to strike again.

A chill rocketed through Rikichi as the enraged look on the other young man's face shifted to a wicked smile. He turned to run, but collided with another youth, a larger boy with mingled silver and black hair.

"Where do you think you're going, weakling!" he asked, capturing Rikichi and holding him in place, "Rokuro is a seated officer. He gave you an opportunity. You should do what he says."

"Easy, Seiji," the first youth said, lifting a hand, "Don't be too hard on him. Look, he's at least trying to get better. Maybe all he needs is a little bit of added strength, ne?"

Seiji's lips curled into a sneering smirk.

"Is that right, weakling? You need to be stronger? We can make you stronger."

"N-no!" Rikichi cried, struggling, "Let go!"

The sound was swallowed easily by the hubbub in the training grounds.

"All you need is for us to put some of our strength in you," Rokuro said, shoving the slighter boy down onto his knees again, then loosening his clothing, "You're lucky we're being so generous."

His eyes flicked in the direction of the youth behind Rikichi.

"You do him from behind."

"Sure thing," Seiji answered, looking around, then tugging at Rikichi's uniform.

The two made a sound of surprise and dismay as a swirl of blue rose up around Rikichi's trapped form, tearing their hands free, then throwing them roughly backwards. A moment later, Rikichi's fallen sword shimmered the same lovely blue, as if in response and the surprised youth heard and felt an odd vibration pass through him.

Rokuro and Seiji came to their feet, glaring at Rikichi, but not moving towards him again.

"I don't know what kind of trick that was," Rokuro growled, "But you'd better watch your back, weakling! You're going to pay for defying us!"

Rikichi swallowed hard, standing rooted to the spot as the two youths flash stepped away. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, then frowned and blinked as the gentle scents of sakura and leather drifted across his senses, and he felt a calm, protective presence.

"Who is that?" he whispered, "Is someone there?"

As the moments passed and no one answered, Rikichi stood, gazing own at his now normal looking sword and wondering at what had happened. He moved forward on shaky legs and retrieved the weapon, lifting it up and studying it carefully for a moment.

"No wonder you won't talk to me," he said in a soft, wounded voice, "I can't do anything even to protect myself. I wonder why I even stay here."

He started to sheathe the weapon, then went stock-still as a feminine voice sounded in his mind.

_Rikichi..._

His mind froze, leaving him incapable of even a return thought. He waited for more, but was only met with silence. Even straining his mind until he thought it would snap could not make the voice sound again. Sighing heavily, Rikichi sheathed his sword and looked around questioningly.

"Whoever you are, thanks," he said quietly, turning out of the alcove and heading back towards the barracks.

Behind him, a soft breeze moved the brush and an almost hidden, translucent form watched him leave.

"You are welcome," whispered the young man, his dark, sapphire eyes following Rikichi until he was inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My apologies for the delay, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, nodding in greeting as his cousin shed his waterform and appeared in front of the clan leader, "A special meeting was called and Renji and I will be required to leave for several days on a mission into Karakura Town."

"Do you want me to shadow you?" the younger Kuchiki asked.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya assured him, "It is not a dangerous mission, just a lot of bureaucratic nonsense...showing off, you know."

"Ah."

"So, it seems you will finally have some time for a bit of relaxation. Kami knows, you never seem to give yourself a moment. Go into the archives. Spend some time out in the wild. You and Arashi must feel a little pent up, ne?"

"We are fine," Tetsuya assured his cousin, "But as we are gifted with a short vacation, we will, of course, find ways to amuse ourselves."

"Just stay clear of Orochi. He has been eyeing you with more than a passing interest."

"I am aware," Tetsuya sighed, "Don't worry about it. If he comes near me, I will make him regret it."

"And then, I will make him regret it twice as much when I return," Byakuya added, "Go on, then. You and Arashi are officially on vacation."

Tetsuya watched quietly as Byakuya fell in with his fukutaichou, and the two took their leave of him. He watched the squad room door close, then contemplated the sudden silence around him. He considered going back to the manor, but felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact his black-eyed cousin, Orochi always seemed to make appearances there.

_When is he going to learn? He may have had his way with me in the prison for years, but those days are over. No one touches me now without my permission._

_No one touches me at all._

_It is...safer that way._

Tetsuya silently invoked his shikai, making his body disappear into a waterform, then passing into the empty hallway, where he let his waterform seep under the door frame and into Byakuya's quarters, where it re-formed a moment later. He abandoned his waterform and contemplated the quiet environs, then sat down on the bed, considering just going to sleep there, assured that his cousin wouldn't mind the usurpation of his space while he was away, anyhow. He adjourned to the closet and borrowed a dark blue yukata, then he returned to the room and crossed to the garden doors, opting for a short walk in the sixth division's gardens before turning in.

Tetsuya had only gone a few steps down the meandering path, when he heard the sound of water running. Instantly, he took on the cloak of his shikai, becoming nearly invisible, then following the sound to a dark, secluded corner. To his surprise, a youth stood alone in that dark, cold place, using the garden hose to run icy water all over his naked body. Intrigued, Tetsuya moved closer, then he noticed who the youth was.

"Rikichi-san?" he whispered, frowning at the oddness of what the other was doing, "Why...?"

He thought back to what had happened with the older youths in the training grounds and felt a shaft of familiar pain pass through him. His blue eyes darkened even more, making clouds form in the sky as a memory suddenly returned to him.

_"You thought you could hide from me, ne? Well, think again!"_

Tetsuya forced the thought away, catching a breath as he realized that he had caused rain to begin to fall. Ahead of him, Rikichi groaned and shivered, his teeth chattering as he continued to bathe himself with the hose. Tetsuya bit his lip gently, torn at what to do. He started to take a step forward, then froze as a step sounded on the pathway.

"I knew you'd be here. You didn't think you could hide from me, did you?"

The hose dropped from Rikichi's nerveless hand and he backed away. Rokuro advanced, his dark eyes glinting with muted rage.

"You defied me. I was willing to offer you my protection, but you instead insulted me."

"N-no, I..."

"You did!" Rokuro insisted, starting to step forward.

He paused at the sound of a thunderclap, blinking as the rain intensified. A moment later, he gasped as Rikichi suddenly disappeared from his sight.

Rikichi yelped in surprise, only to have a watery hand close over his mouth as strong arms pulled him into the bushes.

"Don't struggle. I am not an enemy!" Tetsuya warned him.

Rikichi relaxed slightly, watching as Rokuro searched the area for him, calling out taunts and promising all manner of wicked torments as punishment.

"Come with me," Tetsuya breathed softly, leading the naked youth silently away, and into the absent taichou's quarters.

Once inside, Tetsuya shed his waterform and quickly located a yukata, which he delivered to the now brightly blushing Rikichi.

"Go and shower in there, if you wish," he directed the youth, moving to shed his own rain-dampened yukata.

"In K-kuchiki taichou's sh-shower?" Rikichi asked, his teeth chattering harshly.

"It is all right," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "Byakuya-sama is my cousin...and he is gone for a few days. You are welcome to bathe here. No one will disturb you."

Tears filled the youth's large, brown eyes and he looked down at the ground.

"Th-thank you, Kuchiki-san."

He started to turn towards the shower, but paused as he recognized the gentle scent emanating from the blue-eyed noble. His eyes widened.

"It was you?" he queried, "Earlier, in the training grounds, you...?"

"Go and warm up in the shower," Tetsuya said quietly, "We can talk later."

A smile touched his lips as Rikichi disappeared into the bathroom. He crossed the room and perused the books in his cousin's bookcase, then selected one and busied himself with it, his mind drifting away for a time.

In the bathroom, Rikichi stood, looking all around at the huge space, the expensive fixtures and appliances and the immense shower that had a number of heads, as the shower in the barracks did, but was meant to be all for one person...for that moment, him.

"Wow..." he whispered, turning on the water and heating it up until it steamed.

_Most of the time, the water in the barracks is cold by the time it's my turn. This is...oh, this is wonderful!_

_Hot!_

_So hot!_

_I think I'm melting!_

He stood under the steamy spray, sighing contentedly as the chill went out of his thin body.

_Kuchiki-san is so kind. And what he did for me before...yes, he is a very kind person. And he is strong and protective. He guards Kuchiki taichou...and today, he guarded me._

He blushed, recalling suddenly that Tetsuya had seen him without his clothes.

_But he looked away to spare me the embarrassment._

_Still, even though it was embarrassing...for some reason...I wanted him to keep looking._

_Maybe, I don't mind his eyes watching me._

The thought made him smile as he turned his attention back to bathing. He didn't remember ever feeling so warm, all the way down to his toes, and reassured that no one would bother him as he lathered the rich, good smelling soap all over him, then let the blazing water run down his body, washing it away. He washed his hair, letting his fingers play with the colored beads he never removed from that place near his earlobe. Then, he stood for a long time after, just letting the hot water run down his slender form until there was no trace of coldness left. He exited the shower almost grudgingly, but was undone all over again as he ran the thick, soft towel over his flushed skin, then wrapped himself in a comfortable yukata and contemplated the closed door between Tetsuya and himself.

_I wonder why he did this..._

_I'm nobody important, not even a seated officer. My sword won't even speak to me, and I can't protect even myself, let alone anyone else._

_Why would someone like Kuchiki-san pay any attention to someone like me? He doesn't seem to want anything from me..._

Rikichi opened the bathroom door and emerged from the steamy room, pausing as he took in the unexpectedly entrancing view of Tetsuya. splayed out across the bed, his feet bare and his hair sweetly tumbled, his lovely face rested on one hand that laid on an open book he had been reading and his eyes closed. He breathed slowly and soundlessly as Rikichi gazed wordlessly, his mind spinning at just how beautiful the young man was.

_I should go._

He moved to the door that led into the hallway and listened for a moment. Being that it was so late, the hallway was silent and no one was around. Rikichi fled from the room and back into the now-quiet barracks, slinking into his bed and shrinking back into the corner.

But even when the warmth of the shower had left him and the loneliness returned, his mind couldn't rid itself of the image of Kuchiki Tetsuya, completely relaxed and sleeping.

_He looked like an angel._

_He is an angel._

_Even if he never so much as looks at me again, I will never forget today..._


End file.
